


Two Dixons, 1 Ashley

by Magentas_Nightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: This is just a fun threesome smutty prompt I wrote for a good friend. Nothing too serious, just smut.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon and OFC - Ashley, Merle Dixon and OFC - Ashley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Two Dixons, 1 Ashley

Ashley paced the floor of the loft apartment she shared with her roommates and wished it wasn't so silent. They'd been gone for almost two weeks and she missed everything about them, even the obnoxious things. She missed Merle leaving his boxers on the bathroom floor and the way Daryl didn't seem to know that the dishwasher actually washed dishes if he'd only load it and turn it on occasionally. They weren't perfect but they could also be impossibly sweet too.

Merle would pick up things for her at the store without her even having to ask and Daryl put up curtains in her room and built her a desk for her writing. Together they made a good team, she would cook for them and do the laundry but she never had to worry about 'blue jobs' that she considered man's work. She did the 'pink jobs' and everyone seemed satisfied. In fact, now that Daryl had ended things with his latest casual fling, they all pondered staying together long-term as roommates. It seemed more than convenient since she worked for them at Dixon's Contracting as their office manager, they all drove to the same place in the morning. Merle hadn't been with anyone in the year that she'd known him and Daryl only had two flings that lasted only weeks. Ashley had just left a long and troubled relationship when they offered to take her in the year before and she never intended to stay this long. Everything just worked so smoothly and the few times she looked for a place, they would come up with reasons it was a bad time to move and she'd forget all about it.

Both Merle and Daryl had been gone working on a new house in the next town over for 12 days and although she spoke to them every day, she was so lonely without their company. The weather was oppressively hot and she walked the hardwood floor playing music on her headphones and thinking of them. Only when they were gone did it dawn on her to this degree how much she loved them both, how much she needed their completely different but complementary energies in her life. Merle was grounded and quieter although Daryl said he hadn't always been that way. Daryl was more open and direct, not louder per se, just more direct. She would have long talks with Merle but only after a couple of months of living there and mostly when they were the only ones home. Daryl had been the one to ask her to move in from the start and threw a little party for her the day she moved in. They were very different men, but she felt strongly for both of them and could never choose between them. There had been moments that she thought Daryl might kiss her or that while she was cuddling Merle while watching a movie in the evening things might progress into more, but it never happened.

She had only ever confessed her feelings for them in a journal in her bedroom. Ashley didn't think most people would understand her wanting two men so she kept it to herself, presuming the feelings would pass, but they only ever got stronger. Ashley decided to pour out her heart to her journal once again, but couldn't find it in her bedroom to save her life.

“Damn it...where is it?” she gasped.

This wasn't the kind of book it was OK to lose. She didn't need them knowing about her crazy ideas, not when living with them was working so well. It was almost 11 pm and she hadn't heard from them since earlier that day. They said they'd be home in a few days and she realized she hadn't seen the coiled notebook since before they left...and then a horrifying thought crossed her mind. What if they had it? Merle had been known to borrow things without asking and maybe he had just needed a notebook for the trip...

“Fuck!” she winced.

A hot panic began to brew inside her and she tried to recall how they sounded when she last spoke to them...they had sounded normal...or had they?

The stress got to be too much by the time she turned her bedroom upside down and still couldn't find the damn book.

She decided to text Merle just to see how he seemed but he didn't reply.

“Damn it,” she sighed.

An hour later she was sat in the living room in the dark, trying to convince herself that there's no way they had the book, she had surely just misplaced it when she settled on a little personal stress relief to distract herself from the panic. She was sick of the heat and with nobody home she decided that panties and a tank top were more than acceptable.

_But what if they knew?_

The fantasy of being able to have them both was selfish and greedy, but she didn't care by the time her hands met with her own skin, clammy from the heat, and in need of release.

Ashley closed her eyes and imagined Merle's big hands on the sides of her face, pulling her lips to his and then laying down over her. Merle was a force of nature to her, a deep ocean where you had to be willing to sink beneath the surface to truly understand him. He didn't let just anyone into his world, even her. It had taken her a long time to be allowed in and now she loved being a person he trusted with his past and his feelings. She imagined his body between her thighs, driving his hips into her and claiming her entire being and that's when her hand moved down to her panties. Merle Dixon was older than her, calm and experienced. Like burning embers that could erupt with hot passion, but only when he said so. There was a quiet power she longed to be more informed about.

Soon her thoughts drifted to Daryl, and she had more of an idea what he'd be like in bed. She had heard it once. She and Merle had been in the living room a few months ago when Daryl had his ex over and there was no quiet power about him. Daryl was all growling and grunting and commands.

“Take it, woman....oh yeah! Just like that. Oh fuck!”

Ashley remembered looking over at Merle when they heard it and trying not to giggle but they both had to laugh.

“My brother's gotta let the whole town know when he gets his dick wet apparently,” Merle scoffed.

“So you're not that loud?” she teased.

“It ain't me that's loud in bed, it's always the woman,” he smirked.

Ashley remembered how intrigued she'd been by this comment and continued on her solo journey for satisfaction. The idea of Merle, so silent and focused on pleasing her and Daryl, so lost in the moment that he didn't care who heard it had her half-way there when she heard the back door closing.

Ashley slowly slipped her hand out of her underwear, sensing Merle's eyes on her from over the back of the couch. When she craned her neck around to confirm that fact, sure enough he was taking in the sight of her almost naked and mid-masturbation with a look she couldn't quite figure out. They could both be a little hard to read and as Daryl came to stand next to his brother, she just knew somehow that they were well aware of her secrets.

Merle walked around the couch to stand in front of her and she saw the notebook in his hands. She dropped her face to her lap and couldn't quite bear to look at him.

“This true?” he asked.

“I can explain.”

“Is it true?” he repeated.

The Dixons were not men you bothered lying to, they could both see bullshit coming a mile away.

“Yeah, it's true,” she confessed.

“You really want us both?”

She nodded and looked over at Daryl for some input but didn't receive any.

“You think you can take us both?” he asked with raised eyebrows and she couldn't tell if he was serious or being accusatory.

“Well...” she began, deciding that if he was asking, she'd answer him honestly. “I think I could take you both. Yes.”

“I needed a notebook,” he smirked. “Got more than I expected with this one.”

“Are you mad?” she winced.

“Nope,” he answered. “But you coulda just said something sooner.”

Merle bent down and took her by the cheeks, pulling her mouth to his own and her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach from shock. So many times she wondered what this would be like, and she now had confirmation that it was pure fire. His 5 o'clock shadow scratched her chin and his cologne was making her high. Merle was all she hoped he'd be and more. He kissed her deeper and then she felt his work-weathered hands come to rest on her bare thighs.

“Come on then,” he said, standing back up and walking to his bedroom with Daryl following behind him.

She wondered if this was some kind of trap but when she walked into Merle's room, she was greeted by Merle pulling his white undershirt off and motioning for her to lay down. The room was dark, the only light creeping in from a night light in the hallway, and she slowly sat on the edge of the bed to take it all in before laying down. In a heartbeat, Merle was over her and kissing her hard. He moved her arms over her head and then one of his thighs was between her own, nudging her damp panties with his upper thigh and she knew he could feel her desire for him on his skin.

“You know you're gonna have two Dixons competing to please you now, right?” Merle growled.

“I will?”

“You may not survive this level of effort from two men,” he grinned and she'd never felt hotter in all her life.

She thought she couldn't take another second and then Daryl came to lay next to her and she felt his mouth on her throat, wet and hot, kissing her ravenously and dragging his teeth over her skin. One of there hands pulled her shirt up till her breasts were uncovered and she ached for them both with every cell in her being.

She kissed Merle and he moved to her right side to allow Daryl a chance to be closer to her. Only in her dreams did the idea of being with them both make any sense, but here she was in the middle of a fantasy come true. Daryl grabbed both of her breasts and dropped his mouth to her lower belly just above her panties planting open-mouthed kisses all over her skin. Then he was over her, claiming her right nipple with his hungry mouth and thrusting against her panties.

Merle watched and she looked over at him beckoning him closer to her with her gaze. Her hands went instantly for the fly of his jeans and then she was touching him through his boxers, stunned at the size of his dick. She knew he was big, but only with her needy hand grasping his manhood did she fully get the picture. Ashley slipped her hand inside his boxers and stroked Merle's cock as Daryl sucked her breasts one after the other and then began to descend her body, stripping her of her panties when he got there.

Merle was kissing her again and she felt high on lust and overwhelming sensations all over her body. She looked down to see Daryl's hands spreading her legs and then his mouth was on her inner thigh, moving toward her pussy. She was panting now, trying to hold onto reality but everywhere she looked there was fire.

She urged Merle's body to her mouth as she lay on her back and ripped his boxers down to his knees. She needed to taste him as Daryl tasted her, like a daisy chain of sex, where one person's body ended another began.

Merle looked down at her as her tongue began to trail down the underside of his massive cock and he threaded his thick fingers through her dark red hair.

“That's a good girl,” he groaned as she took him into her mouth completely.

That's when she felt Daryl gently spreading her lips to run his tongue over her aching entrance. Merle turned to watch what was making her whine so loudly and smirked as Daryl licked from her thigh to her clit like a raindrop down a windowpane.

“Like that?” he quipped but her mouth was full so she only moaned in reply.

Merle's dick was hard and thick and she knew he'd feel so good inside her. Daryl was clinging to her hips with both hands as he sucked her pussy and she'd never felt so out of control but so completely safe before. This wasn't just fucking, although it looked that way, this was making love between three people.

Daryl slipped two of his fingers into her and she arched her back, spreading her legs wider, surrendering to him and his magical tongue. The waves of ecstasy began to wash over her with Merle's dick still hitting the back of her hungry throat with steady motion. She came with her mouth full of Merle and her pussy full of Daryl's fingers and there was nothing hotter in existence.

Before she could blink, Daryl was over her and holding both her hands over her head, his eyes on fire for her.

“Tell me to stop now if you don't want me to fuck you six ways from Sunday,” he growled.

“Jesus...” she panted.

Daryl smirked and teased her with a roll of his hips that made his cock slide up and down her wet slit a few times as her eyes rolled back in her head.

“Tell me you need it,” he demanded.

“I do...I need it.”

Merle watched as Daryl thrust into her and she pulled Merle's mouth to her to kiss him deep. Nothing about it made sense but the feeling of Daryl inside her and Merle's lips against her own was right for them.

Daryl fucked her hard and fast, and just like usual he talked the whole time.

“Oh yeah. You like that? Oh fuck!” he rambled.

Merle paused for a moment to roll his eyes but then they were kissing again and Daryl continued his diatribe.

“Been waiting so long for this, Ashley...you take that dick so good! Jesus Christ, woman!”

When he finally came, it was explosive and he pulled out to blow his load on a towel, perhaps out of consideration to Merle.

“That was amazing,” he smiled with sleepy eyes and kissed her sweetly. “I wanted that to happen for a long time.”

“Me too,” she said and then Daryl rolled over and within only a minute he was sleeping, his naked ass uncovered like he didn't have a care in the world.

“Is he seriously asleep already?” she whispered to Merle.

“Yep. He just cums and conks out,” he chuckled.

“Come here,” she said, urging him closer and he seemed a little surprised.

“You still got enough energy for me?”

“I'll always have the energy for you...I need you, Merle.”

Ashley pushed him till he was sitting back against the headboard and climbed into his lap, just like she had dreamed of so many times. Just the thought of sliding down on Merle Dixon's thick cock and riding him was enough to drive her wild with lust.

“Jesus...” she panted, feeling a burn she hadn't felt since she was a teenager. “You're killin' me here.”

“Take it nice and slow, little girl,” he winked. “You big enough for this ride?”

“Maybe not, but this is happening anyway.”

Slowly she sank down all the way and couldn't help groaning in sweet agony.

“Damn,” she winced and then started to rock her hips, taking it slow and steady.

Merle kissed her and pulled her breasts to his mouth to suck softly as she fucked him and she felt her clit rhythmically nudging his body as she moved, making the heat rise to a boiling point once more.

“I'm gonna cum,” she whined. “I'm gonna cum on your thick cock so hard.”

“Nobody ever fucked me this good, honey...you're so fuckin' beautiful,” he moaned.

“Oh fuck!” she cried out as his cock stroked her g spot just right. “Oh my God! Oh fuck, Merle!”

She saw the very face of God a second time that evening and it took forever to catch her breath.

“Mind if I finish?” he asked politely and she nodded emphatically.

“Please do.”

He lay her out and wasted no time laying his big rough hands on the backs of her knees, raising her legs up and open and taking her body over with his mighty cock once more.

Daryl mumbled something in his sleep and she couldn't help laughing.

“Damn, it feels good when you laugh,” Merle grinned.

“Bring it home, Merle...slay me with it.”

She watched his face grimace with satisfaction and moved her hand down to lay a finger on either side of his cock, just adding a little more pressure as he reached the end of the road.

“Fuck me!” he growled. “Oh fuck yes.”

She touched herself for a moment as he looked down to where their bodies met and his eyes rolled right back in his head at the sight of her slick fingers working her clit for his visual enjoyment.

He came hard and loud, pulling out and painting her with his cum before collapsing on top of her, making a slippery mess that nobody cared about.

Merle held her tight when it was over, but after ten minutes or so she had to ask him how it all happened.

“So...you two just decided you're OK with this?” she broached.

“I wanted you from early on and he did too, but we never talked about it until I read your journal. I showed it to Daryl and he said it was either both of us or neither of us...so it was up to you in the end.”

“I don't want this to ruin what we all have together,” she sighed.

“It won't. We love each other and I wouldn't hurt either of you for anything. I know you and Daryl feel the same.”

"That's true. I would just leave before I ever let this come between you two," she said, pulling his arm around her even tighter.

"Don't you ever leave, honey. I ain't gonna let this become a problem."

"But what about tomorrow...how will this work for everyone?" she queried.

"You worry too much, Ash, just relax and enjoy the afterglow," he smiled.

He was right, it was going to be fine and she knew it. Maybe it wasn't a typical relationship but she would do whatever it took to make it work and she knew they would too.

  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
